moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Third Great War/Last Stand of Freedom
|Text=Edit this tab}} Battle of the Jizera Mountains Array With the Allied victory in the attack on Topol-Ms, the Soviets changed their tactics in Europe: they started the blitzkrieg like the last war, and they have now entered the Bohemian region. Since the Mercury Satellite has been disabled, the European Alliance have to maintain a communication arrays at the Jizera Mountain Pass to maintain contact with Pacific Front. Siegfried also went there in person to recapture the communications equipment there and destroy the Soviet-built Nuke Silo. The Allies mobilized the limited local forces to try to take back some Radar Domes, while allowing some Spies to enter the Russian base and reset countdown of Tactical Nuke Silo. However, the Soviets sent some Scud Launchers, forcing the Allies to slow down the attack and let some armored units and Rocketeers go to destroy the Scud Launchers first. Next, another problem came, the Chinese Qilin Tank battalion appeared - although they did not send the main force. To this end, the Allies had to turn their attention again and immediately destroyed the Chinese tanks. Since then, the Allies have managed to take back their outposts nearby and began producing Harriers from the Air Force Command Headquarters to strike the Soviet armored units with precision. Soon, under the joint action of the armored forces and the air force, the Allied forces rushed into the Soviet base, destroying Nuke Silo and everything there, forcing the Soviets to temporarily withdraw. The Kyoto Operation The Allies finally got contact with Pacific Front through the communications array, although the Bohemian region was later still captured by the Soviets. The Allies are now ready to launch the Chronosphere project that SteinsTech has inherited from Einstein, and they have rebuilt an unstable Chronosphere, but they need help from Pacific Front's Kanegawa Industries, who is studying the Paradox Project. They decided to use a Tsurugi prototype to rescue KI Scientists from the Chinese hand in Myosinji, Kyoto... An Allied Technician sneaked into Myosinji, enabled the Tsurugi hiding in the area, and through his efforts, a KI Scientist was found. Then, Tsurugi went to a Chinese-controlled Allied outpost to rescue a Guardian GI who was still on the Allied side and killed the infantry who pursued him. As the team had anti-armor powers, they managed to destroy some of the patrolling Qilin Tanks, although they still had to avoid a Nuwa Cannon entering the area. Soon all scientists were saved, and Siegfried deployed a Chronosphere portal in the area, but it was only a few minutes effective. The team quickly entered the designated Battle Tortoise through the fastest and safest route and was successfully chronoshifted out of the area. Battle of the Black Forest The performance test of Chronosphere was very successful, but it had an accident - due to some damage, the shift was off by several miles. To make matters worse, the Sino-Russian coalition forces from Bohemia have already entered the Black Forest, where Siegfried's SteinsTech Laboratory is located, where was also the scheduled delivery point for the Battle Tortoise. The Allies had to rush again to protect the top scientists in the free world safely at their destination... The Battle Tortoise and its escort team, as well as the Zephyr sent by Pacific Front, passed through some outposts destroyed by the Soviets and managed to travel to the lab from a safe route. However, they suffered two ambushes on the way: once in one village and once in the "Cesare" outpost. Fortunately, they repelled the Soviets who came to attack, Battle Tortoise also safely arrived at the laboratory, and the Allied MCV was also deployed in the main base. As the most important task was completed, the Allies were able to focus on destroying the nearby Soviets. The Allied forces launched a raid on the Soviet bases through some of advanced units owned by the base, while also ensuring that the opposing forces did not smash their own defenses. With the help of Prism Tanks, they dismantled the two bases of Russia and China at a rapid rate. However, when the Allies were celebrating the annihilation of these Soviet garrisons in the Black Forest, an unexpected thing happened... Second Raid on the Topol-M Platforms SteinsTech also continued testing the Chronosphere while the Allied forces in the Black Forest performed their mission, and this test was used to raid a Soviet remaining MIDAS deploying site. A force consisting of Euro Alliance and Pacific Front came to carry out the raid through chronoshifting. They first sent an Aircraft Carrier in a village - this was bizzare, and they intend to use this Aircraft Carrier as a static aircraft hive. At the same time, they also began to deploy basic units including various infantry and armor units to the location of MIDAS. Subsequently, Zephyrs and another aircraft carrier were dispatched. However, the Soviet defense tactics here were exceptionally superb, and they also sent Repair Drones to protect Topol-Ms. The Allies attack did not help even if they sent their fighters, but they received more accurate coordinates of the outpost and began to send their troops directly to the outpost, including some advanced units. However, this still failed to prevent the unusually active Soviet defense. The failure of several trials led the Allies to decide to send their ace units, such as Charon Tanks, Battle Tortoises, and Thor Gunships. Although these forces destroyed most of the Soviet defenses, Topol-Ms was still intact, and the Allies also found that China's Sentinels also appeared here. The Allies could only get more and more elite units into the battlefield, but these Soviets seemed to be so sensitive to the advanced units they sent that the Soviets almost destroyed them just as they were dispatched. Finally, the remaining Allies found that the Soviets launched a MIDAS to the west... and its destination was actually the Black Forest. Subsequent explosions destroyed everything except the key personnel of SteinsTech and KI, and the Allies had to bring vital data to the UK. Defense of the English Channel After Germany was hit by MIDAS, France fell under the joint attack of the three Soviet parties, and the United States finally knew the actions Europeans and Pacific Front did during this time: stealing Mercury Network Uplink and after losing it, the hunting of the remaining MIDAS was organized. The Allies also understood that the failure of the Chronosphere was caused by someone from the Soviets who placed the EMP charge in it. All of the Allied elites, including SteinsTech and Kanegawa Industries researchers, have now retreated to the UK and defend against MIDAS strikes from the Soviet Union with the Gladius Defense System based on American laser technology. However, due to technical limitations, all three Gladius System must keep intact to guarantee the defense over the English Channel. The strongest combat forces of the Allies and the Russians, Chinese, and Confederation forces gathered at the English Channel were both prepared for the grand battle. The Allies at English Channel quickly formed a line of defense on the land and in the sea, including the ultimate gunships, a kind of tanks equipped with neutron guns, and modernized Battleships. At the same time, they also enabled the coastal Grand Cannons to strengthen coastal defense, and they also eliminated a threat from Crazy Ivans sent by Soviet troops in advance quickly. Soon afterwards, the Soviets sent Kirov Airships and Dreadnoughts to focus on the Gladius System, and the Allies also tried to counter these siege units, then finally guaranteed the integrity of the three Gladius with a small loss. However, the Soviet offensive was far from over: they built a Tactical Nuke Silo in the base, trying to destroy one of the Gladius without any effort - these structures could not intercept the nuclear missile fired from the silo. The Allies immediately noticed the presence of the silo and immediately sent a rapid-response attack force to try to land on the other side of the channel, where the French city Calais is. After a fierce battle, the silo was eventually destroyed by the Allies, despite many losses, Gladius became relatively safe thereafter. The offensive then moved to the Allied side, where they dispatched most of the defenders previously used to defend the base to the front line in preparation for the elimination of any Soviet unit in Calais, France. After the strong counterattack of the Allies, the Soviet army suffered heavy losses and had to retreat from Calais finally. This battle has greatly damped the Soviet morale, so that they have never assembled such a large-scale force to attack the English Channel anymore. Later, other tactics used by the Soviets to attack the English Channel did not succeed as well; The winners were the Allies, who finally had the opportunity to develop the Paradox Project at the London Fortress and tried to use it as a key to retake the European continent. Category:Lore